pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
S
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3 (S&M). Synopsis While Faba and Wicke take Moon, Kukui and Burnet to a tour around Aether Paradise, Sun takes on the Island Challege. His target is a Totem Pokémon he has to take a picture of, but it moves very fast and is agitated at his words. Meanwhile, the Trial Captains gather up to attack Team Skull, and two familiar faces from Kalos appear. Chapter Plot Faba and Wicke introduce themselves to Kukui, Burnet and Moon, and will take them on a tour around Aether Paradise. The two show the Pokémon the organization is taking care of, an activity that defines this place, like a sanctuary. Faba explains Pokémon around here have been hurt by humans, and are healed back. Moon wants to ask Wicke a question, which makes Faba remark she interrupted him and asked Wicke a question instead of him. Moon asks if they rescued a boy and a girl that are her age. Wicke denies this, as Faba explains such people have yet to be found, since he never heard of them. Wicke explains the Bruxish must've been attacked, since it did attack Kukui's yacht. She believes this to be the work of Team Skull, who did hurt a lot of Pokémon this year. Faba claims Wicke is over her head, but admits there are more incidents lately. Moon asks if that is true, and Faba confirms this, since a lot of reports indicate Team Skull destroying habitats, injuring Pokémon and even selling them as food. He believes there are more incidents, which are left unreported. Burnet fears Sun and Lillie have been captured by Team Skull. Kukui believes that is even better, since the Trial Captains are going to their base. Faba is shocked to hear that, while Wicke believes the Trial Captains will force Team Skull to surrender. Kukui explains he only heard they were going to have a talk with them. Faba asks of Wicke to continue accommodating the guests, as he goes to issue the search for the missing children and to report to the president. Wicke accepts the task, while Faba leaves. While riding down the elevator, Faba is outraged the Trial Captains are after Team Skull, believing they will actually assault the base. He fears if Team Skull will be defeated, their plan could be tarnished, and runs off to talk with President Lusamine. Meanwhile, Sun points at the Trail Captain girl, for wearing the same badge that Kiawe and others wear, too. The girl confirms this, and explains she is Acerola, Ula'ula Island's only Trial Captain. She points at Sun, believing he is going after the Island Challenge for having the amulet around his waist. Sun confirms this, while Lillie smirks, believing Sun should thank Acerola. Sun sees she is right, and thanks Acerola for bringing them here. Acerola admits she heard this from Mallow and Nanu. Sun notes Acerola will test him if he is worthy to face Tapu Bulu. Acerola confirms this, but she exclaims Tapu Bulu is the one that will decide this. Acerola knows Sun knows nothing about Tapu Bulu, and asks him to come with her to show something. The group comes to an abandoned building, where Acerola, who admits she will actually test Sun, gives him a device. Sun examines the item to be a camera, and Acerola explains like the other Trials, there is a Totem Pokémon inside. She asks for a photo of that Pokémon. Sun is surprised how simple this challenge is, and accepts this challenge. He asks about this place, and is told this was the Thrifty Megamart, its first branch in Alola located here, but was destroyed by Tapu Bulu, who was enraged by it. Lillie is surprised to hear the Guardian Deity destroyed the place, but Acerola reminds it isn't just the deity of humans, and its mood can change rapidly. Lillie wonders why it did that, as Acerola points out they have to find that out through the Trial. Acerola is off, telling she has to join the other Trial Captains in attacking Team Skull's base. She wishes Sun luck and bids the two farewell. Without further ado, Lillie and Sun enter the abandoned building, and immediately encounter a Shuppet. Lillie holds Sun, who nearly fainted, as many ominous Pokémon lurk around the place. Lillie examines the place, while Sun asks her to let go of her hand. Lillie apologizes, while Sun blushes. However, the two hear strange noises, and discover its source - a moving register belt, even if they note this place was supposed to be abandoned, without electricity. Believing a Totem Pokémon is around, Sun prepares the camera, and takes pictures of various Ghost Pokémon. Lillie points out the shopping cart is moving on its own. Sun takes a picture, seeing it is just a Gastly. He examines the photo, finding a shadow that is moving away from the camera, something that won't show itself. Sun senses something behind him, and is creeped out. Much to his relief, he finds a Pikachu plush. He soon discovers a strange Pikachu-like Pokémon, which he notes to be creepy, and would not place it into his house. He thinks nobody would buy this thing, which saddens Lillie, who feels bad for it. Sun smiles, thinking it is just a plush that insults Pikachu. The thing jumps, slashing the camera. In addition, the thing attacks Sun's stomach, blowing him away. Lillie screams Sun's name, who sends his Torracat out. Sun stands back up, seeing how fast that thing is, believing it is the Totem Pokémon. A voice speaks out the Pokémon is a Mimikyu. Rotom emerges out from Sun's backpack, surprising Sun why is it here. Rotom admits it is also unpleasant to be near Sun, but reminds the latter did take it and went into the ocean to rescue Lillie. Rotom reminds Sun broke it once, and wonders when will Sun be happy if he continues breaking it. Regardless, Rotom decides to be helpful, and asks Sun to be helpful by turning itself around. Rotom explains it has a camera function, and needs to take a photo of Mimikyu. Sun tries to take photos, but Rotom belittles him for his lack of accuracy. Sun is frustrated, pointing out Mimikyu is fast, while Rotom asks of Sun not to blame that on his lack of skill. Instead, Sun decides to use a Z-Move to weaken it first. Yelling out "For a hundred million yen!", Sun has Torracat use Inferno Overdrive to burn down Mimikyu. Elsewhere, at the Melemele Island's trainers' school, a boy is contacted by Mallow that they found Team Skull's base. Mallow confirms to the boy, Ilima, that they asked around Wela Volcano's park. Soon after, they found Team Skull fighting Aether Foundation employees, and teamed up with the latter to defeat Team Skull forces and found their hideout. She exclaims it is on Ula'ula Island, in Po Town's shady house. Mallow explains she is with Lana and Kiawe on a boat to that island, and asks for Ilima's support. Ilima promises to be there soon, and turns to a woman, who shows a person was awaiting him. Ilima asks for this person, who is Hau, eating a malasada, with a Popplio. Acerola is awaiting the Trial Captains, and sees a boat. Since it is not that of Aether Foundation, she denies they are on that boat. From the boat, two people come out, named Sina and Dexio, who believe the thing is located on this island. The two count five months since they left Kalos, and have gathered 60% of the cells and cores, and hope to find the rest soon. As for Sun, his Torracat stands up, but Mimikyu's head falls. Sun believes it is his change to take the picture, but Rotom warns him it is not yet the time, as Mimikyu goes to strike Sun. Debuts Pokémon *Pikipek *Mimikyu *Raticate (Alolan Form; flashback) *Hau's Popplio *Rattata (Ilima's) (Alolan Form) *Yungoos (Ilima's) Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 3 chapters